This invention relates to the field of dental and medical instruments and in particular to a dental tool for grasping planar objects.
Dental instruments may be used to place and remove objects into and from an individual""s mouth. It may be necessary for a dentist to place the objects between a pair of teeth to correct or repair the individual""s teeth, and it may be necessary to remove the objects after the dental work is performed. It is believed that current dental instruments that hold these objects are difficult to maneuver, especially when inserted into the back of the individual""s mouth. This may cause discomfort for the individual and frustration for the dentist.
A dental instrument used to place objects into and remove objects from an individual""s mouth is shown in FIG. 1. The instrument 1 has a first arm 2 and a second arm 3. An object is held between the tips 4 and 5 of the first and second arms 2 and 3, respectively such that as the instrument 1 picks up the object, a locking mechanism 6 on the first arm 2 engages a void 7 within the second arm 3. A pin 8 on the first arm 2 also engages an opening 9 in the Sex second arm 3 to align the first arm 2 with the second arm 3. The locking mechanism 6 allows the tips 4 and 5 to hold the object in place until the locking mechanism 6 is manually released from the void 7.
The present invention provides a method of placing an object having a substantially planar surface into a channel between a pair of teeth. The method includes providing a dental tool having a first arm with a first tip and a first end, a first pressure portion on a first surface, and a pin mounted on a second surface opposite the first surface and a second arm with a second tip and a second end, a second pressure portion on a first surface and an opening that receives the pin, applying pressure on the first pressure portion and the second pressure portion simultaneously to grasp the object, moving the dental tool and the object toward the channel, inserting the object into the channel, and releasing the pressure from the first pressure portion and the second pressure portion to free the object from the dental tool. The first end is affixed to the second end to form a base, the first tip and the second tip are substantially oblique to a plane passing through the base, and the first surface of the first arm is opposite the first surface of the second arm.
The present invention also provides another method of placing an object having a substantially planar surface into a channel between a pair of teeth. This method includes providing a dental tool having a first arm with a first tip and a first end, a first pressure portion on a first surface, and a pin mounted on a second surface opposite the first surface and a second arm with a second tip and a second end, a second pressure portion on a first surface and an opening that receives the pin, picking up the dental tool, holding the dental tool at the first pressure portion and the second pressure portion, applying pressure on the first pressure portion and the second pressure portion simultaneously, moving the first arm and the second arm at substantially the same distance toward the plane, inserting the pin into the opening to align the first arm with the second arm, and grasping the object with the first tip and the second tip such that a line passing through a center of the object is perpendicular to the plane. This method further includes moving the dental tool and the object toward the channel, entering a mouth such that the first arm and the second arm are substantially oblique to a line passing through each center of the pair of teeth and the channel, inserting the object into the channel, and releasing the pressure from the first pressure portion and the second pressure portion to free the object from the dental tool. The first end is affixed to the second end to form a base, the first tip and the second tip are substantially oblique to a plane passing through the base, and the first surface of the first arm is opposite the first surface of the second arm.
The present invention further provides a method of dislodging an object having a substantially planar surface from a channel between a pair of teeth. This method includes providing a dental tool having a first arm with a first tip and a first end, a first pressure portion on a first surface, and a pin mounted on a second surface opposite the first surface and a second arm with a second tip and a second end, a second pressure portion on a first surface and an opening that receives the pin, applying pressure on the first pressure portion and the second pressure portion simultaneously to grasp the object, removing the object from the channel, moving the dental tool and the object away from the channel, and releasing the pressure from the first pressure portion and the second pressure portion to free the object from the dental tool. The first end is affixed to the second end to form a base, the first tip and the second tip are substantially oblique to a plane passing through the base, and the first surface of the first arm is opposite the first surface of the second arm.
The present invention also provides a grasping tool. The grasping tool includes a first arm having an angled first tip, a first end opposite the angled first tip, a first surface, and a second surface opposite the first surface, a second arm having an angled second tip, a second end opposite the angled second tip, a first surface, and a second surface opposite the first surface, where the second end is affixed to the first end to form a base and the second surface of the first arm faces the second surface of the second arm, a plane pass or through the base between the first arm and the second arm, a pin mounted on the second surface of the first arm, and an opening through the second arm that receives the pin. The grasping tool also includes a first pressure portion on the first surface of the first arm, a second pressure portion on the first surface of the second arm, a first mating portion on the second surface of the first arm and opposite the first pressure portion, and a second mating portion on the second surface of the second arm and opposite the second pressure portion. The angled first tip and the angled second tip are substantially oblique to the plane passing through the base while the tool is in a closed position, and a portion of the angled first tip and a portion of the angled second tip mate when the tool is in a closed position such that the pin engages the opening. The second mating portion is contiguous with the first mating portion when a maximum pressure is applied to the first pressure portion and the second pressure portion.
The present invention further provides a dental tool. The dental tool includes a first arm having an angled and substantially planar first tip, a first end opposite the angled first tip, a first surface, and a second surface opposite the first surface, a second arm having an angled and substantially planar second tip, a second end opposite the angled second tip, a first surface, and a second surface opposite the first surface. The second end is affixed to the first end by a weld to form a base and the second surface of the first arm faces the second surface of the second arm. The dental tool also includes a plane passing through the base between the first arm and the second arm, where the angled first tip and the angled second tip are substantially oblique to the plane passing through the base while the tool is in a closed position, a pin mounted on the second surface of the first arm, and an opening through the second arm that receives the pin. A portion of the angled first tip and a portion of the angled second tip mate when the tool is in a closed position such that the pin engages the opening. The dental tool further includes a first pressure portion on the first surface of the first arm, a second pressure portion on the first surface of the second arm, a plurality of indentations on the first pressure portion and the second pressure portion, a first mating portion on the second surface of the first arm and opposite the first pressure portion, and a second mating portion on the second surface of the second arm and opposite the second pressure portion. The second mating portion is contiguous with the first mating portion when a maximum pressure is applied to the first pressure portion and the second pressure portion. The first tip and the second tip grasp an object having a substantially planar surface such that a line passing through a center of the object is perpendicular to the plane.